


Do You Trust Me?

by lunarosewood23



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Raven Cross is my alt WoL., Safe Sane and Consensual, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Raven wishes to try something new.For the #FFXIVWrite2019 challenge: Today's prompt was Wax.





	Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> ((My brain upon seeing Wax as the prompt: Oh hey write wayplay. Raven can use her powers to make things both interesting and safe.
> 
> Me: BRAIN WHY DID YOU EVEN GO THERE?????????))
> 
> ((I'd like to thank @miss_shiva_adler on tumblr for the encouragement in writing this and answering whatever questions I had. Now to hide until the new prompt. ->.<- I do not do NSFW normally and I'm scared...))

"Do you wish to try something new my love?" Raven questioned softly.

"What would that be?" Haurchefant replied.

Raven took a breath. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course amethyst. What is it?"

Raven smiled as she took a candle from the bedside table and lit it with her magic. "How would you feel if I laid you down and dripped wax all over your body?"

Haurchefant blinked but soon felt a heat spread throughout his body, though he wasn't entirely sure what it would feel like.

"I'm happy to try anything with you. Though I will admit I'm not particularly interested in being hurt." He admits.

Raven nods. "Then shall we test it? Pass me your wrist?"

He nods and let's her take his hand. She lets the wax slowly drip from the candle and let it fall onto his wrist.

It felt surprisingly good! He closed his eyes, the burn of the wax had sent a shiver down his spine, though it felt more like the sting of stepping into a hot bath.

"Are you alright Haurchefant? Do you trust me to ensure you will not be hurt?" Raven asked seriously.

There was no other answer. "Yes."

~~~

Raven couldn't help but grin in delight at the picture before her.

Haurchefant had laid face down on their bed completely bare, several different colors of wax had dried on his skin like a divine painting. She reveled in his beauty, almost fearful of touching him and disturbing the masterpiece she had created. She controlled the flames, ensuring everything remained at a pleasurable temperature.

"Raven..." He breathed, a blush tinting his cheeks. "I wish..."

"Shh, I know. And I will. You just look so beautiful like this. But is it too much? Have you had enough?" She questioned softly with a hand in his hair.

"Please..." He breathed, and Raven nodded. She took a butter knife she snagged from the kitchens and began to gently scrape away at the wax, the oil she had rubbed into his skin allowing for easier removal.

He moaned softly, his hips shifting to attempt to get better friction but she had stopped him with a kiss to his lower back. "Do not move, I do not wish to accidentally hurt you."

A shiver of pleasure shot down his spine as she continued her ministrations, clearing the wax from his skin before she ran her fingers along his back. "You were so good for me Haurchefant. Thank you for indulging in my little fantasy." She praised.

He sighed in pleasure, she had been careful with him and it was divine. "I'm glad. Though now I wish to return the favor."

Raven smiled. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it. I had fun writing it and in such a short amount of time (I'm normally a perfectionist when it comes to NSFW stuff...)


End file.
